fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Days Lost/Script
Chapter 24: Days Lost Opening *'Corrin: 'Azura, we'll find Anankos if we continue going this way...right? *'Azura: '''Yes, we should. But... I have a bad feeling about what is waiting for us up ahead. *'Xander: I agree. This area has a decidingly ominous atmosphere. *Ryoma: Regardless of the obstacles we face, we have to fight on. We must reach Anankos and defeat him. *'Corrin: '''Stay alert, everyone. Let's go! ''(Fade to black) *'Corrin: '''What the—?! The light went out! What's going on? What kind of trap is this? ... Hello? Hey, is anyone here? What... ''(Faded black. Corrin is seen separated from his/her army. He/She runs over to have a closer look at who he/she's facing.) Cutscene: Mikoto Manifests (Blue energy swirls on the floor. As it rises, it takes the form of Queen Mikoto) *'Mikoto: '''It's wonderful to see you again. I could not be happier. ''(At times, her body distorts into a liquid form, which pauses some of her words) (Movie ends) *'Mikoto: '''Corrin... *'Corrin: 'It can't be... I saw you die! *'Mikoto: 'I'm so happy to see you again. *'Corrin: 'No! I won't be fooled! You're not my mother—just another of Anankos's tricks. *'Mikoto: 'Please, Corrin...you have to calm down. I've come to help you. You have to trust me. I won't cause you any harm. *'Corrin: 'Stop it! Stop using my mother's voice! ''(Corrin walks up closer to Mikoto) *'Corrin: '''I...I want to be able to believe in people... In all people. But this... I will not believe in a puppet of Anankos! ''(Corrin raises his/her Yato as if they were about to slash Mikoto with it, but stops) *'Corrin: '...Why? Why didn't you move? Why didn't you block my attack? *'Mikoto: '''Even if you don't believe in me... I still believe in you, my child. *'Corrin: 'But this can't be... Are you truly my mother? *'Mikoto: 'I am. Even as a puppet of Anankos, my spirit at least remains my own. ''(Corrin lowers his/her sword) *'Corrin: '''I... I believe you. *'Mikoto: 'Thank you, Corrin. I'm glad. My beloved child... I'm here to warn you. There is a maze ahead, filled with dangerous traps. *'Corrin: 'What should I do? *'Mikoto: 'Listen closely. The blue doors will be safe. You can avoid the traps by using those doors. Please don't forget. I'm counting on you to defeat Anankos and free me. ''(Mikoto fades away as she finishes speaking) *'Corrin: '''Don't worry, Mother... ''(Azura's song is heard. Corrin turns around) *'Corrin: '''What's that sound? Is that... That's Azura's singing! It's coming from over there! ''(Corrin runs over to Azura) *'Azura: '''Corrin! Thank goodness. Are you all right? *'Corrin: 'Yes, I'm... I'm fine. *'Azura: 'Is something wrong? You look so pale... *'Corrin: 'It's nothing, Azura. Don't worry. We need to stay focused and alert. This place is filled with traps. Be careful. Battle Begins *'Mikoto: 'You've reached the maze, Corrin. The doors here are all magically cursed. Opening the wrong door will trigger a dangerous spell, so choose wisely. The wrong choice will hurt everyone in the area. Remember, you want to open blue doors. It doesn't seem like the Vallite soldiers are aware of your presence yet. If you're careful, you might be able to get through the maze without a fight... ''(If an ally unit is within a guard's range, or if the guard is defeated) *'Vallite: '... First set of doors Red door *All units damaged by 10 HP* *'Mikoto: '''Do you still not trust me? That wasn't a blue door... Make your way to the next set of doors. Blue door *Door opens safely* *'Mikoto: 'Good choice. Well done. Make your way to the next set of doors. Second set of doors Red door *All units damaged by 20 HP* *'Mikoto: 'Why would you open that door? I told you that the blue ones are safe... Listen carefully, my child. The last door is different from the rest. This time, the red door is the safe choice. Blue door *Door opens safely* *'Mikoto: 'Excellent. That was the right door. Listen carefully, my child. The last door is different from the rest. This time, the red door is the safe choice. Last set of doors Red door *All units reduced to 1 HP* *'Corrin: 'Ouch! What just happened?! *'Mikoto: 'Heheheh... Thanks for falling into my trap! Now we can all perish together. Blue door *Door opens safely* *'Mikoto: But... How did you know I was lying? *'Corrin:' There was something in how you spoke that bothered me... *'Mikoto:' If we all die together, we can stay together forever... Engaging Mikoto Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Mikoto: '''You've come for me, haven't you, Corrin... When you were kidnapped, I was devastated. I always wanted to get back all that time we lost. And now I can. If you surrender, we can serve Anankos together...forever... *'Corrin: Mother, you can't mean that... Defeated After Battle If player succeeds the stealth mission *Gunter: Milord/Milady, there appear to be things we can use in the vault back there. Since the enemy didn't know we were coming, they didn't secure the items. *Player receives Boots, a Master Seal, and 10,000G* If player fails the stealth mission *'Gunter: '''Lord/Lady Corrin, the vault appears to have been cleaned out. The enemy knew we were coming and moved everything somewhere safer. Continuation ''(Mikoto lies on the ground, surrounded by her children) *'Corrin: '''Mother! *'Mikoto: 'I'm so sorry...for trying to deceive you... *'Corrin: '''I know that Anankos is to blame, Mother. It was his power that brought you back...but it also controlled you. *Sakura: 'I've missed you so m-much! *'Mikoto: 'Oh, my dear Sakura. Your smile is so beautiful—I'd nearly forgotten it. Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka... I'm glad to see all of you again. *'Takumi: 'We're....happy to see you too... *'Ryoma: 'You were taken so suddenly, and much has happened since then... We've hardly had any time to grieve. Though...I don't know if all the time in the world would help us accept losing you. *'Hinoka: 'All I know is... I'm so happy to see you again. *'Mikoto: 'I'm glad that all of you are safe. You've fought bravely to get this far. I'm proud to call all of you my children. *'Ryoma: 'Thank you, Mother... *'Mikoto: 'Corrin... *'Corrin: 'Yes, Mother? *'Mikoto: 'Thank you for...freeing me... I see...you are carrying the Yato... I always believed in you... Believed that you would be able to defeat me. *'Corrin: 'It's hard to feel good about living up to your expectations... *'Mikoto: 'Don't cry, my child. Save those tears for when you...celebrate your victory with your friends. *'Corrin: '*sniff* OK, Mother. *'Mikoto: 'Listen, Corrin. I have something...very important to tell you. I was born here, in Valla. And you... You are part of the Vallite royal line. *'Corrin: 'What? I'm...Vallite royalty? *'Mikoto: 'You are. Arete, the former queen of Valla, is my older sister. Because of the curse, I wasn't able to say anything about her before now... *'Corrin: 'I'm...completely at a loss for words... *'Mikoto: 'I know this might be difficult to believe, especially right now. But it's important to remember...where you came from... *'Corrin: '... *'Mikoto: 'You must all go now. A powerful servant of Anankos awaits you. Be careful. Do whatever you have to do, and survive. I'm so glad that we all could be together one last time... ''(Mikoto perishes and begins fading away) *'Sakura: '''Mother, don't die! You can't l-leave us again! *'Takumi: 'Please don't go! *'Hinoka: 'Mother... Rest in peace... *'Ryoma: 'Mother... I will keep making you proud. ''(Mikoto's body vanishes. Corrin stands up) *'Corrin: '''So then, I'm Vallite royalty... *'Gunter: 'Interesting. *'Corrin: '''There's no time to think about this right now. We still need to defeat Anankos and win this war. For Hoshido and for Nohr. Mother, I will do this for you. I will bring peace to this world. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script